matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
The Big Bald Man
outside Club Hel.]] The Big Bald Man (credited as Q-Ball gang member #1) was a lupine exile program who worked for the Merovingian as the chief doorman guarding Club Hel's outside entrance. Biography As a lupine, the Big Bald Man was created to terrify the inhabitants of the second Matrix. On the failure of the humans to accept it as reality, he was presumably put up for deletion, but instead chose exile with the Merovingian, giving him his loyalty in return for his survival. During the sixth Matrix, the Big Bald Man was guarding the outside entrance to Club Hel along with two other lupines from the Merovingian's gang, known as Killer and Lupine Killer. They had just helped two women from their car to the lift when Seraph arrived to speak with the Merovingian, accompanied by Morpheus and Trinity, who remained out of sight. The Big Bald Man denied Serpah access, saying he would have to kill him first, and cocked his pistol, pointing it directly as Seraph. Seraph kicked the gun out his hand, then kicked him around the side of the head, as Morpheus and Trinity emerged and killed the other two exiles. Seraph dropped him with two spinning kicks and proceeded with Morpheus and Trinity to the lift, leaving the three lying dead or incapacitated outside the entrance. Interpretation Gatekeeper of Hell Club Hel is symbolic of Hell and the underworld, so the Big Bald Man and the two lupine killers can be said to represent the gatekeepers of Hell. Lupine The script refers to him as "The Big Bald Man", and says that he "and two lupine killers from the Merovingian's gang" guard the door. While he is never explicitly referred to as a lupine his similarity to the other two implies it. Like the other lupines in the films, Cain and Abel, he doesn't resemble the lupines of the games. The ease with which he and the others are incapacitated by Seraph, Morpheus and Trinity seems at odds with the notorious difficulty involved in killing lupines that Persephone describes in The Matrix Reloaded, and implies that they weren't outright killed. Q-Ball gang member He is credited at the end of the film as "Q-BALL GANG MEMBER #1", a reference to his shiny white bald head resembling the cue-ball from a game of pool. As the script refers to them as part of "the Merovingian's gang", it is likely to be a description of the characters, rather than implying membership of a "Q-Ball Gang". Quotes *"You gotta be kidding." *"I get it. You must be ready to die." *"Only way you're getting through this door is over my big dead ass." Appearances *''The Matrix Revolutions'' **Scene 5: "Coat-check chaos" (portrayed by David Bowers) ***Script: Scene 519, as "The Big Bald Man" and "BIG MAN" **Credits: as "Q-BALL GANG MEMBER #1" **Website credits: as "Q-Ball Gang Member #1" ru:Большой лысый люпин Category:Exiles Category:The Matrix Revolutions Category:Lupines Category:Characters Category:Characters in The Matrix Revolutions